Done With Who
by ShadowFire52
Summary: Canada is tried of never being noticed. It's gotten worse in fact. Just one more time this morning and he'll just...snap. Too late. Onestot/drabbleish.


Ha ha. This story is soooooooooooooo weird. I got this idea from when my dad called me my bro's name and then I realized, I've been called him multiple times. And then this came into mind. XD I don't own hetalia.

- - -X X X X- - -

He was tired of all of it. He was tired of being forgotten. Tired of not being noticed. And especially of being mistaken for his YOUNGER brother.

"Hey America!"

"I'm Canada..."

"Who?"

"Never mind..."

58 times...this morning. The meeting hadn't even started even and he had been mistaken already.

"Ugh...I'm sick of this..." he mumbled as he walked towards the meeting room. He petted the head of his beloved polar bear and received a small 'who?'. The Canadian gave small stressed smile "Canada, your owner." he said and sighed when he got an 'oh' in response.

_'Even Kumajero forgets...at least he doesn't call me America...' _Canada thought.

He kept walking when he spotted Cuba and he grinned. He couldn't forget twice in one morning. I mean he had seen people twice in a day and they hadn't forgotten both times. So this should be no different from those times, right?

"H-Hey! Cuba!" he called out as loud as he could muster and the other looked over to the Canadian.

"America! What do you think you're even saying hi to me?" he shouted and the color drained from the Canadian's face and he turned around and started to run. _'Not again!'_

After hiding in the bushes he was beyond pissed.

59 times...

"Damn it..." he mumbled and he picked leaves from his hair as he stared into the bathroom mirror. He had been chased from the building by his friend, he had been mistaken for his brother yet again, he was freezing because where they were it was snowing and now he was covered in melting snow (he didn't hate the snow, in fact he loved it. He just didn't like when some of his favorite clothes that weren't made for snow were wet and sticking to his skin), and now he was late for the meeting. He always went to all the meetings and was rarely late.

He sighed "Not that anyone noticed anyways..." he stared into the mirror and gave another annoyed sigh.

"I'm done with this. I'm done being the forgotten one of everyone..." he said into the mirror. He finished getting all the leaves and picked up his bear from where he was sitting on the counter and made his way out into the hall.

As he walked he spotted Finland and Sweden walking down the hallway and Canada called out a hi. They both turned to look at the Canadian and Finland just gave out a grin and waved. Sweden just stared at him and Canada knew he was trying to remember who he was.

_'Yes! He's trying to remember! Finally! At least he's trying!'_ Canada thought and on the outside he just grinned while on the inside he was jumping for joy.

"Am'r'ca r'ght?" Sweden asked causing all joy to be squished from the Canadian.

60 times...

"Su-san, that's Canada." Finland said. He had to know this, he had to know this stuff. He was Santa after all.

"Y's, s'rry." Sweden said. _'At least one of them remembered.'_ Canada thought.

"So what're you up to?" Finland asked.

"Well I was just heading to the meeting. Oh crap! I'm late still!" Canada remembered and started to jog away "S-Sorry!" he called out and the other two nations just stared before continuing to walk.

_'At least not everyone has forgotten who I am...wait. Finland's Santa so that doesn't count...'_ "Damn it!" he yelled in the middle of the hall way and the few that were around stared and the Canadian's face went red before jogging off. Unfortunately for him he ran into a still forgetting Cuba and there were no bushes to hide in nearby.

61 times...

He made it to the meeting room and went in and sat in his chair across the room and sighed. His mood had gone down even more.

Now let's recap why. No one remembers him, when they do they call him his brother, he was cold and wet with nothing to change into, he had been beaten by his friend, and now he was pretty much sitting in a puddle and no one still noticed.

He put his bear in his lap and just hit his head on the table and stopped when he felt a headache feeling it's way along.

"Who's that?" he heard and he turned his head and was glaring at who had made the comment.

"America, you're late again you git." he heard England say and that made the Canadian snap. He stood up so fast that Kumajiro hit the floor before even knowing what happened and the chair flew out.

"NO! I'M NOT AMERICA! I AM NOT THAT IDIOT! NOT NOW OR FOREVER! NOW, I AM TIRED AS HELL OF ALL OF YOU MISTAKING ME FOR THAT- THAT RETARD! I AM CANADA! CA-NA-DA! ABOSUTLELY NOT AMERICA! AND YOU-!" he pointed finger at England "SHOULD FUCKING KNOW THAT! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF YOU CALLING ME THAT DAMN IDIOT! I'M SURPISED HE CAN EVEN TIE HIS SHOES! AND YET YOU CALL ME HIM! WE'RE NOT EVEN TWINS! I'M THREE FUCKING DAYS OLDER! AND I DON'T WANT YOU- ANY OF YOU! TO FORGET!" Canada screamed at the top of his lungs. His face flushed with so much anger that it could beat up England's anger, push it down a flight of stairs, chew it up, spit it back out, run it over with a stamped of elephants and rhinos, and then toss it into an ocean filled with pissed mutant piranhas and great white sharks.

Everyone stared at the young nation as he fixed his chair only to end up giving up and pushing it back to the ground and picked up Kumajiro and glared at them all.

"I don't even know if I'll fucking come to the next damn meeting." he hissed out before turning and leaving. Not even knowing why he came in the first place.

Every nation in the room stared at the door as it slammed shut. A few opened their mouths to say something but nothing would come out so they promptly shut them.

At the next meeting everyone but Canada were already there and were staring at the door (except for one standing up and chattering away. I'll let you all guess).

Halfway through the meeting the door opened up and the Canadian that most had been thinking of walked in. Everyone stared wide eyed and the room went silent.

Canada felt a small smirk on his face creep up as he walked to his seat and sat down and routinely sat Kumajiro in his lap.

"Canada...what did you do to your hair?" America shouted, breaking the silence.

"I dyed it. What does look like?" Canada said.

Those were the only words spoken before the American let Germany take over the meeting. Canada felt eyes shift to him constantly through the meeting. He knew he wouldn't be forgotten know. He would always be remembered.

Canada, the nation with white streaked red hair.

- - -X X X X- - -

1. The ending was one of my friend's idea but she wanted it purple but I couldn't understand why it could be purple.

2. I'm pretty sure that I messed up Sweden's accent (in his four words)

The accent makes me feel retarded now because I'm a little bit Swedish...

And that's about it for this little story.

Please Review!

clicky!


End file.
